darkenergyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jotun
The Jotun or Frost Giants, are a group of Celestials that refused to aid the Æsir during the War in Heaven and were banished to icy Niflhel within the 9 Hells. They are the Gods of the Giants. They are rivals of the Æsir. Not to be confused with the Muspell. Jötnar A * Ægir * Alfarin * Alsvart * Am * Ama * Amgerd * Angeyja * Angrboda * Asvid * Atla * Aurboda * Aurgelmir * Aurgrimnir * Aurnir * Aurvandil B * Bakrauf * Bára * Baugi * Beinvid * Beli * Bergelmir * Bestla * Billingr * Bjorgolf * Bláin * Blapthvari * Blódughadda * Bolthorn * Brandingi * Brimir * Bryja * Buseyra * Býleiptr * Byleist * Bylgja D * Dofri * Dröfn * Dúfa * Dumbr * Dúrnir E * Eggthér * Eimgeitir * Eistla * Eisurfala * Eld * Eyrgjafa F * Fala * Fárbauti * Fenja and Menja * Fjalar * Fjolverk * Fjolvor * Flegg * Forad * Fornjót * Fyrnir G * Galar * Ganglati * Ganglot * Gangr * Geirröd * Geitir * Geitla * Gerd * Gestilja * Geysa * Gilling * Gjálp and Greip * Glam * Glaum * Glaumar * Glumra * Gneip * Gnepia * Gnissa * Grid * Gríma * Grimling * Grímnir * Grottintanna * Grýla * Guma * Gunnlod * Gusir * Gyllir * Gymir H * Haera * Hafli * Hala * Hardgreip * Hardverk * Hastigi * Hati * Hefring * Heidrek * Hel * Helblindi * Helreginn * Hengikepta * Hengjankjapta * Herkir * Herkja * Himinglaeva * Hloi * Holgabrud * Hörn * Hraesvelgr * Hraudnir * Hraudung * Hrimgerd * Hrímgrímnir * Hrímnir * Hrimthurs * Hringvolnir * Hripstod * Hroar * Hroðr * Hródvitnir * Hrokkvir * Hrönn * Hrossthjof * Hruga * Hrungnir * Hryggda * Hrym * Hundalf * Hval * Hvedra * Hvedrung * Hymir * Hyndla * Hyrokkin I * Idi * Im * Ima * Imd * Imgerd * Ividja J * Jarnglumra * Jarnsaxa * Jarnvidja * Jormungand K * Kaldgrani * Kári * Keila * Kjallandi * Kólga * Kott * Kraka * Kyrmir L * Laufey * Leidi * Leifi * Leikn * Leirvor * Litr * Ljota * Lodinfingra * Logi * Loptr * Lut M * Mánagarm * Margerd * Midi * Midjung * Mímir * Modgud * Mogthrasir * Mokkurkalfi * Morn * Munnharpa * Myrkrida N * Naglfari * Nal * Narfi * Nari * Nati * Norfi * Nótt O * Oflugbarda * Oflugbardi * Ofoti * Ogladnir * Olvaldi * Ondud * Osgrui * Oskrud R * Rangbein * Rifingafla * Rindr * Rungnir * Ryg S * Saekarlsmuli * Salfang * Samendil * Sigyn * Simul * Sivor * Skadi * Skaerir * Skalli * Skerkir * Skoll * Skrati * Skrikja * Skrýmir * Sökkmímir * Som * Spretting * Starkad * Stigandi * Storverk * Stumi * Suttung * Svarang * Svart * Svasud * Sveipinfalda * Svivor T * Thistilbardi * Thjazi * Thorn * Thrasir * Thrigeitir * Thrivaldi * Thrúdgelmir * Thrym * Thurbord U * Ulfrun * Unn * Útgarda-Loki V * Vafthrúdnir * Vagnhofdi * Váli * Vanargand * Vandil * Vardrun * Vasad * Ver * Vidblindi * Viddi * Vidgymnir * Vigglod * Vind * Vindloni * Vindsval * Vingnir * Vingrip * Vipar * Vörnir Y * Ymir * Ymsi Category:Gods Category:Celestials